The Sith Maelstrom Book I: The Servants of Chaos
by ywkls
Summary: Set immediately after the events of the New Jedi Order novels, a continuation of the storylines from The Sith Agenda
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Maelstrom

At long last the turmoil that had ripped the galaxy apart came to an end. After five years of battling the Yuuzhan Vong, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances has begun to rebuild their worlds. Luke Skywalker, a member of the Advisory Council, has recently received information of an enigmatic nature, and is en route to the Kathol Sector to investigate. Meanwhile, there are indications of unrest in the Imperial Remnant. All this leading to a dark plot that could cause a catastrophe that no one could have foreseen...

Book I: The Servants of Chaos

Chapter I

By all accounts, he was a man well past his time. He'd seen the fall of the Old Republic, the Empire, the New Republic, and the Yuuzhan Vong. All this went through her mind as Moff Quirlarna studied the hundred-year-old Grand Admiral that spoke to them. "Thus I say to you, my comrades; the war is over. Now more than ever is our chance to begin thinking about our role in the ages to come," Pellaeon addressed them. "Riveting, truly Admiral. Yet I am sure that I speak for everyone when I say that there is no need to join them at this time," Flennic said, standing.

"I thought we went over this before," Pellaeon countered. "I concur with the Admiral, however I think we need more time to think things over," Moff Crowal remarked. "Agreed," Sarreti said. "Moff Quirlarna, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Pellaeon asked her. "My colleagues' statements are true, however; we must not allow our pride to blind us of the reality we face," she answered. "You're all nothing but old fools!" Flennic yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "And you, you," he said, pointing at Quirlarna. "You do not even have the right to sit at this table!"

Before anyone could object, he abruptly left. "Oh, my," Crowal said nervously. "One of these days he too will see our plight," Pellaeon reassured them. Quirlarna nearly laughed at that remark as she stood. "Excuse my early departure as well, Admiral; but I have another appointment," she said. "Very well, we shall meet again when the Moffs have reached a unanimous decision," the Grand Admiral replied. Hope you've got a lot of time to wait, she thought as she left. She knew all too well that the Empire was in dire straits. Ever since the fall of Bastion, many a Moff had voiced their distrust of Pellaeon and his 'New Order'.

The admiral was probably due to die any day now, and when he did; the Empire would divide against itself trying to decide who would be the next 'Emperor'. However, many had already planned to do away with Pellaeon already, especially Flennic. Which meant that all she needed to do was make this plan work and then the Empire would be completely changed for the better. Getting into the air taxi, Quirlarna put in the destination and sat back. The droid piloting the vehicle turned and nodded at her as they went into the sky above the main city of Muunilinst. She looked down at the battle-scarred planet; it would still be some time-probably years-before the repairs were to be even close to being finished.

All the more reason to act now, she thought, smiling and turning back toward the direction they were headed. The landing pad was visible up ahead; her shuttle was there waiting, and hopefully so was her guest. The taxi landed and Quirlarna headed towards the shuttle. She made sure the taxi had left and only she was present before nearing the ramp. It suddenly lowered, startling her. She hadn't expected her guest to be already onboard. "Moff Valeriy Quirlarna, I presume," a voice came from inside the ship. "How long have you been here?" Valeriy asked, waiting for him to appear.

"Approximately forty-three minutes," he said, causing her to leap around and nearly fall back when she saw that he was behind her all along. "How did you do that?" Quirlarna asked. "A magician never reveals his secrets," the man answered. "Just don't do it again," she said, straightening her uniform. "I thought you wanted to see how well I can perform," he countered. "What's with the get-up?" she asked, eyeing his yellow outfit. "Merely something to wear before I don my role," he answered. "Alright, what's your name and how much experience do you have?" Valeriy asked.

"I am Tork, as for my experience; it really isn't important until you decide how old I am supposed to be," he answered. "Roughly in your thirty's; you're a clone, remember?" she remarked. "Of course," Tork answered. "Now then, can you duplicate the armor?" she asked. "It has already been taken care of," the other replied. "Alright get into it and come back," Quirlarna said. "Here's a comlink you can use to contact my supplier. He is offering ships we could use in our venture, I suggest that you speak with him," Tork said, handing her the device and leaving.

* * *

Luke jolted as he woke from his Jedi hibernation trance suddenly. "Artoo, what's going on?" he said, rubbing his head. He had been in transit from the secret facility in the Maw to a distant part of the galaxy before he'd put himself out. Outside, he could see only the starry darkness of deep space. A quick glance at his sensors didn't tell him much. "No that's okay, I'm fine. Just try to get the hyperdrive back online," he answered the skittish droid. "What do you mean, there's nothing wrong with it?" Luke asked after Artoo responded. "No I didn't do anything, I was asleep," he said, "Well, never mind where we are; just get us back on course."

The Jedi Master gazed out at space, recalling the star charts he'd studied before coming here. "Well, at least we're in the Kathol Sector," he remarked. "Yes Artoo, I'm fine," he reassured the droid, "Well, what's the verdict?" The display showed a large gravity well in a place there shouldn't have been one. Spotting a dark object against the pinpoints that surrounded him, he was taken aback. "A dovin basal mine, huh? What's one of those doing all the way out here?" he wondered. "I'm sure it's here by mistake Artoo, the Yuuzhan Vong never entered this sector of space. There aren't any coralskippers here either," Luke assured the nervous droid, who apparently still had a grudge against the aliens.

"So can you get us back on track?" he asked. Before R2-D2 could respond, all systems on the X-Wing shut down. "What the-" Luke began when he looked out in space to see an incoming vessel. "Funny, I didn't detect that before..." he murmured to himself, "I've never even seen a ship like that before." The larger vessel overshadowed him now, like some kind of legendary behemoth. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Luke murmured as his ship was caught in the tractor beam.

* * *

Checking her watch, Quirlarna sighed and tapped her fingers on the seat. She looked down at the comlink the man had given her. Well why not, she thought, turning it on. "Greetings, how may I be of service?" a computerized voice asked. "I am Moff Quirlarna; I'm the one who hired Tork. I'd like to speak with his employer," she explained. "Very well," the computer answered. A few moments later a not so friendly voice came on the line. "Is there a problem?" the cold voice asked. Quirlarna had not expected that, but knew that she shouldn't stall in her answer.

"Oh, no; Tork merely suggested that I contact you," she replied. "The fleet is on its way," the other said. "Fleet? What fleet?" she asked. "Why the armada for your expedition of course," the impassive man said. "That's very generous of you," she said, not exactly sure what to say. "Of course, I too feel that it is time for a change," the other responded. "I'll contact you again later, after speaking with Tork," the Moff said. "I live but only to serve those who require my services," the man said and the channel closed. Behind her, the ramp lowered and soon Tork returned in his new outfit.

"Do you stare because this makes me appear pudgy?" he joked. "Enough of that," she chided him, "Starting tomorrow you'll be nothing but the clone," she reminded him. "I will play my part to the full," the man replied, his voice now very close to the being he resembled. Quirlarna smiled; a whole fleet of ships plus a fake Sith Lord to egg her soon to be followers on. Things were looking better for her than ever before. "Come, Lord Vader. We must discuss the plans," she said, motioning the armored figure into the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Jagged Fel watched as the many vessels moved past his own and went into hyperspace. Sighing deeply, he wondered how long this was going to go on. He'd promised Jaina he'd see her at the Maw Installation. Now it looked like he wasn't going see her or anybody he knew until all the Yuuzhan Vong had cleared this sector of space on their way to Zonama Sekot. He opened a transmission to the ship at the outer edge of the Maw. "When's the Jedi group going to get here?" he asked the other. "They're already here, sir," the reply came and Jag nodded as he saw the ship coming in.

"Alright, I'll escort them to the Installation," he said back and switched off his transmission, and then opened another to the new ship. "This is Colonel Jagged Fel, I'll be your escort today. Please stay in formation," he said over the channel. "So it's your group that was chosen, huh? How are you doing?" a woman's voice replied. "Milady, I wasn't aware you'd be here," Jagged said, remaining formal. "Call me Mara, please. You don't always have to be so smooth, at least not around me," Mara said. "Forgive my asking, but why are you here?" he wondered.

"I came to check up on Jaina and do a few other things," she answered. "Sounds more fun than my job," he said as they entered the abyss. "I'm sending over the coordinates for our landing site so you don't get lost," Mara said. Soon the talking stopped for quite a while as both ships maneuvered through the black holes, getting closer to the secret facility. "This is kind of tricky," he reminded her. "Jagged, I've been here more times than you, you know," she said indignantly.

"Coming up on the Installation," he said lazily. To anyone who'd never seen it before the Maw Installation would probably strike them with awe at how the asteroids and the clusters of buildings came together. To someone who'd gone in and out of the facilities for hours on end like him it was nothing but a bunch of rocks that people stayed in. Apparently, he thought, a lot of people were coming here. This was of course no guess, since by his count today alone he'd brought in over six groups surreptitiously. Soon both ships landed in a docking bay and the airlock closed.

Shutting off his clawcraft, he got out and waited for Mara; hoping to go along with her and see Jaina. "So how are you doing?" he said nonchalantly. The older woman came down with her son asleep in her arms. "Luckily we planned this trip around nap time, otherwise the whole ship might have exploded," she said, walking to where he was standing. "I can't imagine him becoming a trouble maker," Jagged quipped. "Well, Luke hoped that would be able to hold onto him until he was a teenager, but we can't all have what we want," Mara said.

"I guess I better get back out there before more tourists come," he said. "Actually I was the last scheduled arrival. I know you're hoping to join Jaina and myself in meeting up with our guest," she said, turning to him. "Guest? I thought you were just checking up and getting errands done," he reminded her. "Well really I'm here on business, but you can trust my word when I say the information we're getting could affect the entire Galactic Alliance," Mara answered. "That big, huh? Alright, count me in," he said.

* * *

"Pass that wrench, Threepio," she said and the droid soon gave her the tool. "There, all done," Jaina sighed, getting out from under her X-Wing. "A most excellent job Mistress Jaina, however I am regretful to remind you that your aunt is due any minute," the nervous droid said. "Oh no, I look filthy!" she cried out and ran to the door that led to the ready room. "Might I ask what is wrong?" Threepio asked through the door. "Nothing, I just forgot what time it was," she said, changing her clothes. "I am capable of calculating over three thousand forms of time in any area of the known-" the droid began.

"Thank you Threepio, but I'm fine now," she said, coming out of the room and tossing the dirty clothes into the laundry chute. "Forgive my asking but, is it possible that Mistress Mara has any information on the whereabouts of Master Luke and Artoo?" Threepio asked. "I don't know, but we can ask them when they get here," she replied. "They? May I ask whom is the other party you refer to?" the droid asked. "Jag's coming too, or so he told me," she told him. "Ah, Colonel Fel, it has been some time since I have seen him and I'd very much enjoy his company again," the droid said delightedly.

The door to the conference room opened as she pushed the button, "Jaina, good to see you," Mara said, hugging her. "Same here," Jag put in. " So you came after all," she said, shaking his hand. Jag had been always uncomfortable with public displays of emotion, and she didn't know how much of that had resurfaced in their time apart. The man shrugged and sat back down. "Colonel Fel, it is an honor to see you again, I am C..." "...Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I didn't forget," Jag said, tossing a wink at Jaina that made her smile. He motioned the two to sit down. "So where's our guest of honor?" Jagged asked her aunt.

"I've already arrived," the reply came from behind her. She stood and shook the Jedi Knight's hand. "Jedi Horn, it is good to see you again as well," Threepio said, slightly moving around from where he stood behind Mara. "Likewise," Corran said, heading to Mara's side. "This meeting is very important, however I'd first like to say that the information you hear today cannot be passed on," the older man said. "Perhaps I should leave," the droid began to say. "You been trusted with sensitive information before. Just keep your mouth shut, Threepio, and you can stay," she said, comforting the droid. "Thank you Mistress Jaina. Every time I am left out I fall behind," the droid said.

"Threepio keeping something to himself?" Jag whispered to her, "What's happened since I've been gone?" "First off I'd like to discuss the situations that have been confirmed," Corran began, "Recently, parts of the Imperial Remnant have motioned for a breaking of the treaty that's lasted over the course of the war," he said, pausing to give them time to comment. "That's hard to believe," Mara said. "Especially after the threats Pellaeon made to drag the Moffs into it alongside us. What makes them think they have a chance of winning?" Jag asked him. "That is what brings us to the second order of business. It has been rumored that the prophet Yu'shaa has survived," Corran said gruffly.

"That's impossible, Nom Anor is dead," Mara pointed out. "True, however he was in disguise at that time. His successor wouldn't be the first to put on the role of the prophet," the man pointed out. "You think the two things have something to do with one another?" Jaina asked. "It's possible, I've got your parents investigating the breach in the treaty. I was hoping Colonel Fel could accompany me to where Yu'shaa is rumored to be," Corran said. "My parents are going into the Empire alone?" Jaina asked, slightly concerned. "Not really, it's more like a rendezvous point," Horn assured her.

"I thought they wanted to relax for a while," she said. "I'd be glad to help you Corran, but what about Mara? Couldn't we use her help too?" Jagged asked. "Her services would be useful, but also harmful," Horn explained. "What do you mean, Jedi Horn?" Threepio asked, the first time he'd said anything in the meeting so far. Usually he was more talkative, she thought.

"I mean that if Yu'shaa is alive or there's a new prophet he's probably one with new ideologies, possibly against the Jedi ways," Corran pointed out. "But why would the Yuuzhan Vong turn against us again?" Mara wondered. "That's what we're going to find out, hopefully," Corran answered. Jaina frowned; whatever was going on she didn't like the sounds of it.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace over the planet and Han went to the back to wake up his wife. "We're here," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Yawning Leia stretched her arms and returned the embrace. "That was a good nap," she said. "Wish I could have had one," he said. "Jedi hibernation trances can be very relaxing, I don't see why you're against them," she said, getting up. "I don't know, I guess I just view it the same way as the rest of Jedi stuff, kinda useless," he said, trying not to sound mean.

"It's okay," she soothed. Han smiled and remembered why he married this woman. Despite their differences the two always got along, now more than ever. "Alright, let's land this thing," he said as he returned to the cockpit. Taking the controls he moved the ship closer and entered the atmosphere. "Hang on," he said. They soon settled on the planet, making a smooth landing for once. "That wasn't too bad," she said, fixing her hair. "Nothing on the sensors... wait there's something. It's an Imperial shuttle," he said, pointing at the screen.

"You suppose that's our contact?" she asked. "Well if it's not I'd still like to find out who it is," Han remarked. "Point," Leia said, getting his blaster. "Remember we don't know how serious they are about a breach," she told him. "Just in case," he assured her. "I'm just telling you not to blast the first trooper you see," Leia said, heading down the ramp. "Who, me?" he said, "Besides, I've got a reputation to uphold." "Right," she said, looking him over as they sat foot on the ground, "The consummate rogue and scoundrel."

It was quiet for quite some time as they went to where the shuttle was located. "I had thought you'd be here earlier," a voice remarked. "Who's there?" Han asked. "Please, I'm not here to harm you," the answer came. "I know that voice," he said thoughtfully. "And so you should Captain Solo, it has been quite some time though," the man said as he came into view. "Do we know you?" Leia said in disbelief. Han could not believe it either as he stood face to face with his former commandant. "Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It happened near the middle of the day and no one had even been able to contact those on the inside. The explosion that ruptured the Council Building was extremely severe by all accounts, he thought. He was currently heading to where the rescue team was stationed, roughly at the edge of ground zero. He hoped that Cal Omas was alive along with all the other dignitaries.

"Jacen Solo, it's about time you showed up. I always thought the Jedi were taught to not be slow to situations of importance," Belindi said, turning to him as he ran up to her. "I just heard after I docked my ship," he explained. She nodded absently, her eyes on the collapsed entrance to the chambers where the leaders of the Galactic Alliance met.

"Do you think you can get inside and check on the status of those trapped here?" Belindi asked. "I'll do my best," Jacen said, stepping past her and approaching one stable-looking wall. Drawing his lightsaber and turning on its blade, he reached out with the Force as he made his first cut into the structure. Behind him, Jacen could sense the impatience of the new head of Intelligence and as he finished carving an entrance he turned to face her.

"Do you have any medical supplies I can take in with me?" he asked, "Some of them may be wounded and need immediate care." Belindi passed him a small bundle, and Jacen nodded thanks. Worming his way into the room beyond the opening he'd made, the young Jedi could sense the turmoil and frustration coming from deeper within the complex.

Moving ahead, sometimes having to crawl thru narrow spaces lest he disturb whatever it was that kept the entire thing mostly intact, Jacen tried to keep his thoughts off of the reason he'd come here to begin with. Even where he had been, he had sensed the loss of contact with his uncle and mentor and had rushed to find out what had happened to him.

Instead, he had discovered that the Council Building had itself fallen victim to some destructive influence. The loss of Cal Omas and the others would be a blow to the peace they were trying to build from the shattered fragments of their galaxy and Jacen hadn't hesitated to see what he could do to help. Slowly but surely, he continued to make his way ever deeper into the damaged edifice.

* * *

His heavy tread attracted the attention of one of the crew and as the man looked up Tork caught surprise, quickly followed by anger as the emotions lit up the man's features like fireworks. "Just who do you think you are and what are you doing here?" the burly individual said, coming up and laying his hand upon the armor Tork wore. "Who do you think I am?" Tork replied, his voice a carefully crafted duplicate of the legendary Dark Lord's. "I know who you appear to be," the other said, "But that's..." "Impossible?" Tork said. Behind them, the turbolift doors opened and Moff Quirlarna walked onto the bridge.

"Is there a problem?" Valeriy said pleasantly. "Not at all," Tork said, "We are merely having a discussion. The Captain was about to remove his hand from my person." Nervously, the officer released his grip, but his eyes still probed the mask Tork now wore. "Why are you perpetuating this farce, Moff Quirlarna?" he asked as she moved over to the chair she would occupy during their departure from this system. "Choose your words carefully, Captain," the armored man said, "Lest they be your last." Valeriy smiled thinly, her gaze taking in the crew of her most loyal followers.

"It really doesn't matter how it is that I have restored one of the most powerful men in the Empire. What is important is that I have done so," the Moff said. "Don't you mean one of the basest traitors ever to sully the deck of an Imperial ship?" the Captain snarled. Tork took a step forward, his hand dropping to the fake lightsaber he wore on his belt. "Enough!" Quirlarna shouted, garnering stares from all those present.

"You know how I stand on the actions now being taking by our leaders and those of the Galactic Alliance," she said, "Through methods that shall remain secret for now, I have arranged for this man to be here. He is the clone of the last Dark Lord of the Sith, but without those memories that drove the original to kill Emperor Palpatine. He can be trusted to act in the best interests of the Empire." "I've heard all this, or something like it, before," the Captain scoffed, "I served in the Imperial Fleet when that con man dressed up as Thrawn and paraded around trying to bring half the galaxy down on our heads. I need assurances as to the identity of this person."

Time to play the part, Tork thought, tweaking the living tool his master had bestowed on him. The armored man extended a hand, throwing the creature to the deck at the Captain's feet clandestinely as he did so. Caught in its intense gravity, he was pulled to the deck. "Is that sufficient proof?" Tork said, towering over the prostrate man. "Vader! Release him!" Valeriy cried. Tork lowered his hand as the creature he'd used died and released the Captain. The bridge was hushed as he moved over to stand by the Moff. "What will we find at the coordinates you have provided me, milord?" Valeriy asked, still maintaining the pretense of his new identity.

"Why don't we just go there and find out," Tork told her. "As you wish, Lord Vader," the Moff intoned, turning to the navigational officer and handing him a data pad. "Take us out at once," Quirlarna ordered, "Maximum speed." The Star Destroyer was soon underway as Tork stood with his hands behind his back. "I hope the crew will take this as a sign that they are not to challenge your status," she said quietly as they entered hyperspace. "They know their place," he said, "If they are to accept me, I must be firm with this lot."

Valeriy nodded, sitting quietly during the remainder of their short trip. Then the Star Destroyer returned to normal space, and Tork heard audible gasps from the crew as they saw what awaited them. "Moff Quirlarna," Tork said formally, "I give you your new command, the Super Star Destroyer Finality. With it, we shall teach our foes the error of sparing our mortal enemies from the fate they richly deserve." Valeriy nodded mutely, rising and following Tork from the bridge.

* * *

Luke Skywalker awoke in pain, darkness and confusion. With no memory of how he had been dragged from his starfighter into this dark hole, the Jedi Master sat up carefully and reached out with the Force. Distantly, he felt a presence nearby and one wall slid up to reveal a well-lit area beyond. Adjusting his eyes to compensate for the glare, Luke rose and went to the door. Skywalker found himself gazing out at the nondescript surface of a planet, but he was uncertain as to just which one.

A quick examination of the exterior of the vessel he'd been in didn't illuminate him about the nature of his captors, so he made his way to the bottom of the ramp and stood upon the soil. "So, you are awake at last," a calm voice said beside him, coming from a presence he had failed to detect. As he turned in that direction, Luke saw why. The speaker was Yuuzhan Vong. "Why have you brought me here against my will?" Skywalker asked, "What have you done to my droid?" "Your abomination managed to escape," the alien told him, "We were not prepared for its resourcefulness. We did manage to prevent it from freeing you, though."

Luke nodded absently, some distant part of his mind registering the fact that the craft he'd been in wasn't the type usually favored by the invaders. "You haven't answered my first question," Luke reminded his jailer. "Our master has need of your services," the alien told him, "Follow me." The Jedi Master did so, though his hand was itching to have a lightsaber in it. Probably still in my cockpit, he realized. The Yuuzhan Vong strode along tirelessly, and Skywalker noted that this was a warrior in his prime.

Curious as to why he hadn't been immediately slain, Luke called on the Force to overcome what had been done to him as he trod quickly after the alien. There was a figure in dark robes standing at the top of the next rise, and Skywalker was certain they were headed there. Something about the man was familiar, and as he turn to face them the memory fell into place. It had been merely so long that their brief encounters had been dulled by the passage of time.

"I see that you haven't forgotten me, Master Skywalker," his host said, "Though we've never had the chance to be formally introduced. I am the last of a dying breed that is ultimately destined to lead our galaxy into a time of unprecedented peace and order. I am Darth Sival."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Instinctively, Han's hand went for his blaster but the other man was faster. The weapon shot out of the holster at his waist and across the short distance between them. "Your reputation for acting without hesitation in a time of danger precedes you," D'ukal said as he held the blaster in his palm, "Considering the fact that I cannot explain my presence if I am dead, I thought it best to intervene." "You'll have to forgive my husband," Leia said smoothly, glaring at Han out of the corner of her eye, "Circumstances over the past few years have made him jumpy when dealing with the unknown."

"An unfortunate side-effect of warfare," Vhaldoq said, "I assure you that my intentions are peaceful." "It's just..." she began, "We were expecting a more... official representative of the Empire." "An easy mistake to make," the Grand Admiral said, "It is precisely because of that I am here to see you." "Come again?" Han said. "How old would you say Gilad Pellaeon is?" D'ukal asked, abruptly changing the subject. "If I remember correctly, close to a century if not more," she said, remembering the brush with death the old man had during the final year of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong.

It had because of that more than anything that she believe Pellaeon had joined the final offensives and helped turn things around. "In other words," Vhaldoq went on, "A man who through one cause or another is likely to be replaced in the near future." Leia nodded, realizing where this was going. "I thought you were at odds with the Empire," Han remarked, "You certainly seemed that way the last time you showed up." "True, but you know what the Jedi say about appearances," the Grand Admiral said.

"So what were you up to then?" Leia asked. "Tell me, what would the war have been like if the Lusankya had not been at full strength? Or the Errant Venture? What if the plan to poison the Jedi had succeeded? Or if the Peace Brigade had found more willing to join? Or if the Sith had been permitted to have influence over any of these things?" D'ukal said. "You're taking credit for our victory?" Leia said incredulously, "You nearly pulled off the same thing Thrawn did, in a fraction of the time!" "But why so rushed a schedule?" Vhaldoq said, "You never really examined the cloning facility on Monark, did you?"

"I didn't have to," she said, remembering the brief stay on the planet, "I could sense what was being done there." "Did it ever occur to you why Thrawn chose to use multiple sources for his clones and why both he and I were cloned?" the Grand Admiral said. "We were busy at the time, trying to keep alive," Han remarked. "All right, then perhaps you can tell me why the Yuuzhan Vong cloned the voxyn but not their warriors?" D'ukal said. The simple question seemed to tear away the wall of doubt and suspicion between them and Leia felt that the man had discovered something of great importance.

"Perhaps because they only had one voxyn to start with?" she guessed, remembering what she'd learned about the deadly beasts. "Yes, and in that was a flaw that defeated the usefulness of their creations," Vhaldoq said. She nodded, remembering what she'd read about the Clone Wars. Supposedly, all those warriors had lived accelerated lives even after reaching adulthood. Without a living source, there was only so much duplication they could handle. Eventually another would have to be chosen or the entire army would collapse.

"That still doesn't explain about the Yuuzhan Vong warriors," Han put in, evidently reaching the same conclusion she had. "The Yuuzhan Vong would see such soldiers much like the clones were viewed long ago, as less than beings and therefore destined to be Shamed Ones. No warrior would willingly fight by the side of such a creature," the Grand Admiral said. "And yet the Supreme Overlord crafted his slayers to look like that very group," she reminded him.

"True, but they were bred not cloned. In a similar way, while I might wish to avoid death I have no desire to compete with myself. Especially since my clone and I might not have the same objectives," Vhaldoq said. "So what was going on at Monark?" she asked, "I think we've forgotten the subject." "Surely you've guessed by now, Princess," D'ukal said, "I was cloning warriors, but not for my use. They were for the Yuuzhan Vong."

* * *

The wind that whipped against him as he and his young friend crouched on the edge of the bluff overlooking the city reminded him of something, but Corran didn't remember what. Probably not important, Horn thought as he examined Jag in his getup. Both of them wore outfits designed to let them pass for smugglers, and Corran could aid that deception with a little nudge from the Force. His eyes swept over the city below, and Horn spotted movement on one street. Unless I'm mistaken, that group was wearing the traditional armor favored by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Motioning to Fel, the Jedi rose and walked easily down the slope and into the maze of paths with the pilot at his heels. Corran knew quite a bit about the place, since the proximity of Wrea to the Smuggler's Run had made it something of a convenient location for those leaving that warren of scum to hide. There had been a strong faction of the Peace Brigade here, which was probably what had saved the planet from worse damage during the lengthy conflict. With the traitorous lowlifes gone, and the Yuuzhan Vong no longer a force of galactic proportions it was returning to normal.

Which was why he'd insisted on checking things out when the trail of the alien prophet led in this direction. Jag was studiously watching the streets, and Horn had to smile at the way he resembled a certain grizzled smuggler in his wariness. Han would find that a trifle disconcerting, Corran thought as he remembered the relationship between Fel and Solo's daughter. They rounded a corner and Horn motioned Fel to stay back as he used the Force to enhance his vision and get a better view of the crowd there.

The assembled throng was indeed composed of Yuuzhan Vong, but now the Jedi could see that their armor wasn't in the best shape. Each carried weapons, ranging from amphistaffs to thud bugs. But that wasn't what held his attention. The warriors knelt before a low mound on which stood a figure with features Horn knew well. He held out his right hand, clutching an amphistaff much longer than normal. Taking the translator he'd brought out and placing it in his ear, Corran listened as the prophet began to speak.

[Where is the might of our people now?!] he said, [Those like me have been called Shamed Ones in times past, but I say that it is you who are shamed!] Several of the aliens bowed their heads in disgrace, while others stared directly at the speaker. [I have been sent to deliver a message to those like you, unwilling to believe that our creators have abandoned us,] the prophet went on, [There is a path that may yet lead our people to redemption in their eyes and thus receive their blessing.]

One of the assembled stood, gazing defiantly at the prophet and said, [It is said you bear the mark of the heretics, that you say you have been blessed with greater power than the Jedi and have defied their attempts to kill you many times over.] [The rumors are true,] the prophet said, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. One of his eyes was missing, and the other took in the group coldly. [Now feel the power I have been granted, that of the Dark Side!] the prophet said, extending his left hand.

Like the assembled warriors, Corran was shocked to see a gleaming artificial hand had replaced the limb. Before the Yuuzhan Vong could react to this, searing beams of energy shot from it and threw the defiant acolyte to the ground. His false hand still outstretched, the prophet said, [Join me, and together we will once again hold the galaxy in the palm of our hand.] As one, the warriors rose and followed him as he made his way down the street. "This isn't good," Jag said. Corran grimaced and said, "Tell me something I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Her fingers traced the sleek armrest as Valeriy Quirlarna sat on the bridge of her new ship, and she saw that the captain of her former flagship was watching her. "Something bothering you, Captain?" she asked pleasantly. "This is too easy," he said, "This man shows up, throws a ship like this into your lap with the condition that you do what he wants. He's got some hidden motive." "Doesn't everybody?" Valeriy countered, "It doesn't matter who's pulling the strings as long as what we want gets done." "If you say so," the man muttered, moving off.

Behind the Moff, the turbolift doors opened and Quirlarna heard the stentorian breathing of her accomplice as he entered. "Are we ready to get underway?" Tork asked. "I'd like to be able to confirm our course before setting out on such a hazardous voyage," Valeriy said. "I thought you trusted me," Tork countered, his voice overlaid with a trace of anger. "This is hardly an ordinary circumstance," Quirlarna reminded him, "But I suppose that if I wish to have your continued support I have no choice but to cooperate." "You are correct, Moff Quirlarna, you have no options," the man told her.

Nodding, she turned to the officer at the navigation console. "Take us into hyperspace," she ordered. As the Super Star Destroyer got moving, she turned back to regard the ebony mask her associate wore. "Patience," Tork said as though reading her thoughts, "All will be made clear in time." Nodding and sitting back in her chair, Valeriy waited for their trip to end.

* * *

The last of the equipment modules they could fit aboard were stowed on her ship, and Mara sighed in relief. Time to get out of here, at least for now, she thought. There was no telling when they might need the secret base again. Mara had left Ben in the facilities here under the watchful eye of Threepio as she and Jaina had labored away at their task. Once the droid and her son were onboard, they could set out. It was as she was turning back to the facility that the alarms rent the air.

Mara broke into a run, trying to reach the interior and Ben. But the complex shook with an intense impact and the corridor in front of her collapsed. She stared at the mound of rubble, realizing that the airless vacuum probably filled the space beyond. Her ship could bypass the obstruction, though. Turning and sprinting back down the hall, Mara saw that Jaina was already in her X-wing and was getting it off the deck. Dashing up the ramp, she threw power to the shields and engines as she jetted from the bay.

Her sensors now revealed their attackers and Mara felt a distant wave of fear as she saw the size of the enemy contingent. Moving the Jade Shadow around to the far side, she scanned the exterior for an airlock. Stretching out with the Force, Mara felt her son's presence and her eyes widened. Her gaze flicked to the tactical monitor, where another ship had just cleared the bulk of the battle-scarred base. Ben was definitely aboard. As the trio of vessels kept the damaged asteroid between them and their attackers, she opened a channel to the third vessel. "I think you have something that belongs to me," Mara said testily.

"I'll return it shortly," came the familiar voice, "Too bad that my attempt to warn you seems to have been preempted by our foes." "What is going on?" she demanded, as she saw the old ship launch an escape pod in her direction. Matching course, she soon had it in tow. "I wish I knew for certain," the man told her, "I'll be in touch." The ancient vessel sped off towards one of the exits to the Maw as Mara put her ship on autopilot and went back to let her passengers aboard. "Oh, thank you Mistress Mara," Threepio said as he stepped aboard with Ben in his arms, "For a little while I thought I'd never see you again."

"We've got to find out what's happening," Mara said, "I've got a feeling that whatever happened to Luke is associated with this." Moving to the comm, she was soon speaking with Jaina. "I'm going out to speak to my old boss," Mara told the younger woman, "You should go to Denon. Somebody should know that the Maw isn't safe anymore." "Who'd believe me?" Jaina said. "Somebody has to," she said, glancing out at the Super Star Destroyer hanging within the cloud of dust and gas.

* * *

The door to his cell opened, and his gracious host stepped inside to look at him closely. Luke watched the Dark Lord as the he stood there in silence, and wondered just what sort of threat this man represented in this day and time. He had little to go on, since this Sival was more of a legend than anything else to him. He had the word of this one's adversary, but Luke had never been certain how much he could trust him. Considering his nature, who could blame me? the Jedi Master thought. "The end of your reign has begun," the Sith told him, "It is only a matter of time before I am triumphant."

"I've heard all this before," Luke said dismissively, "I've seen more tyrants and petty dictators come and go than I can count. You're no different." "Obviously I failed to make much of an impression on you during our last encounter," Sival said, "Since then I have had much time to plan my return. I must thank you, Master Skywalker, for dropping such pliable servants into my lap." "I'd hardly call the Yuuzhan Vong flexible," Luke said, "You must have offered them something they want badly."

"You know as well as I that the cessation of war by those in power doesn't always mean that the servants will follow," Sival said, "I have been using this group, training them in my own way and readying us all for the day when darkness will again be supreme." "I'm surprised that they would take orders from an infidel," Skywalker scoffed. "You'll see why they follow me soon enough," the Sith said, tossing something to him. Luke was surprised to see that it was his lightsaber.

"The trial has begun, Master Skywalker," Sival told him, "Will you uphold the vaunted Jedi ways under pressure or yield to the destructive influences of your emotions? Which side is stronger, the darkness or the light?" "I was once told that the Dark Side was just an illusion, crafted to hide the fact that we all harbor wrong tendencies," Luke said as he rose. "You begin to see the light," the Dark Lord said, "I await the outcome of your conflict." Sival stepped out the door, leaving Skywalker alone.

A press of the stud, and the green-white blade sprang into existence. Luke reached deep inside himself, knowing that while he didn't have the endurance he once did he could get out of here. But then I would be yielding to Sival, he thought. By staying, he would prove he was right and learn more about the plans of the Sith. Closing down the weapon and placing it on his belt, he was about to sit when the walls gave way and the room was filled with Yuuzhan Vong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

As he entered the open space, Jacen saw the crouched forms of several of the high officials that had been trapped here and waved in their direction. He caught a smile from Cal Omas, but that was about all the greeting they gave him. In a corner of his mind, the young Jedi felt some of what his sister was going thru but shunted it aside so that he could concentrate on the matter at hand. Clearing the debris and shoring up the ceiling, Jacen soon reached the spot the others were at. "How are you doing?" Solo asked.

"Well enough," Omas said, "One of the delegates has been injured and I'm not sure about the rest of those in here." Jacen stretched out with the Force, detecting living beings nearby. "I've opened a route you can escape on," he said, "It will be slow going and by no means easy, but you can make it." Several of the beings there rose at that and followed the path he had indicated. Cal stayed, his eyes troubled. "You wish to help my search?" Jacen said. "Yes, of course," the other said absently as they made their way deeper.

Periodically, Solo would find some pocket in which a victim of the blast had been contained and free them. The deeper they went, the more they found that hadn't made it through. Although used to war after all these years, Jacen had hoped like most that they could get beyond that for a time at least. Perhaps chaos is inevitable in the days of our lives, Solo reflected. Certainly his parents hadn't been without trouble over their time together. "There's someone over there," Omas said suddenly, moving around one column to a portion of the building that was all but gone.

"I don't sense anything," Jacen said as he followed the politician. Nevertheless, there were others in this direction so he didn't object to the change in course. Cal bent over a fallen stanchion, where a figure lay trapped beneath the debris. One look at the being there told Jacen much, though he could hardly believe what his eyes showed him. Cal shook his head in dismay as the alien shuddered once and lay still.

Now unable to answer questions, the mere presence of this one individual would spark debate throughout the Alliance once the news got out. This wasn't something either of them could keep secret, much as they might like to. The implications were just too frightening, despite the fact that many would conclude that the dead intruder was behind the attack without any facts to base that upon. "What was one of the Yuuzhan Vong doing here?" Omas said. "We'll never know now," Jacen said, tempted to destroy the evidence.

But the consequences of doing that would be to only delay the inevitable. Solo caught the sound of a soft moan nearby and realized that he'd been so focused on the discovery that he'd forgotten to continue their hunt. Stretching out again with his feelings, Jacen began tossing aside the material until he freed the man. The stranger was middle-aged, only a little older than his father and with a faraway look on his face as the young man assisted him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said, brushing himself off, "I thought I'd never get out of there." "Happy to oblige," Jacen said as the building shuddered and in the distance he heard more rubble start to fall, "We need to get out of here while we still can." The man nodded, and glanced at the prone form behind him. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked fearfully. "We'll have time to talk about that later," Omas advised him, "Let's move."

The trio exited as quickly as they could, with Jacen using the Force and his lightsaber to assist their flight. The sense of those they had yet to save was fading and the young Jedi suspected it was already too late for them. Reaching the open, they spotted the other escapees under the watchful eyes of Belindi Kalenda. She spotted them and smiled ruefully at the sight of Omas. "I thought you might run off like that," Kalenda said, sizing up the other man who was with them.

"I don't remember authorizing your access to this site," she said, narrowing her eyes at the man. "I did that," Cal explained, "He's the representative from Jasque and was undergoing his introduction to our procedures when the attack came." The man smiled and said, "Jonas Rianes at your service." "I seem to recall somebody by that name referred to in a file regarding the unauthorized visit of Captain Solo and Master Skywalker to Fondor during the height of the Rebellion," Belindi said.

"That was a long time ago," Rianes said, "Besides, I believe we have more important matters to discuss." Kalenda frowned and said, "Such as?" "We found someone inside who shouldn't have been there," Jacen said, "I don't think we'll want the news to get out." "Why not?" Jonas countered, "If they have so blatantly violated the agreement we have as we suspect, then we should prepare for further assaults." "I'm sure my young friend wishes to avoid a panic, that's all," Omas said.

"Surely you don't suggest that it would be unwise to tell your chief of Intelligence about this," the man said, "After all there is still that matter I came here to discuss." "What would that be?" Solo asked. "As you may know," Rianes told him, "A powerful weapon was forged and unleashed in the recent war that has had drastic repercussions on our dealings with the invaders. Sometimes it had unexpected side effects and my world was one of those that suffered because of it. I am seeking redress of the harm the Alliance has done to my people or I am authorized by my government to repay you for what you have done."

"I'm not sure I understand you," Belindi said. "Quite simply put, ma'am," Jonas said, "I hold what you call Alpha Red in my power and am more than willing to use it if you will not. Especially considering what we found in there." "You're suggesting that you would perpetrate genocide against us if we don't agree to your terms?!" Jacen said in horror. "It is not a choice I relish, but it is one I have been forced to make," the other told him, "Like it or not, your problems have only begun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

His hand was definitely itching for his blaster now as Han eyed Vhaldoq D'ukal suspiciously. The man had just admitted to being involved with the alien race that had overwhelmed the galaxy for the past five years. And yet, not all the things he'd said would fit his own description of matters. "Perhaps you should explain that," Solo told his former commandant.

"I encountered an individual you may be familiar with a short time before my own return," the Grand Admiral said, "He was interested in learning if cloning technology was still widely used in the galaxy and thus attracted my attention. I presented him with proof of the effectiveness of the method, and he responded by eliminating the clone I made. Perhaps it would have been wiser to ask before I created a duplicate of him. In the meantime, I had discovered several unusual facts regarding his species and that he wasn't all that he purported to me. I realized that he must represent a larger force and recalled legends of the aliens who'd struck Zonama Sekot. My investigation turned up intriguing details that led me to believe these creatures would soon be coming in force. I then launched an effort to locate another potent danger to the galaxy and deal with it on a more permanent basis."

"What might that be?" Leia asked. "For thousands of years, powerful forces have clashed on a titanic scale and have often been the driving factor behind the unrest of the galaxy. I speak of the Jedi and the Sith, of course," Vhaldoq said. "So how does that fit in with your creation of clones for the Yuuzhan Vong?" Han asked bluntly. "I had produced quite a number by the time you reached Monark," D'ukal said, "Most of the subjects were there for show, to make it seem like I was ready to launch a major assault. In point of fact, my fleet was limited to the ships you saw in action."

"And yet you were able to secure other powerful vessels to aid your schemes," Leia reminded him. "I hoped to direct the Sith Lord I had located into carrying out my will for me, doing work that I could not personally handle," the Grand Admiral said, "He would have his own goals and petty desires for vengeance, of course; but I hoped he could see the need to do as I asked. Unfortunately, his encounter on Coruscant led him into direct opposition to me in the end as he carried out his plot against the Jedi." "That still doesn't explain collaborating with the Yuuzhan Vong," Han reminded him.

"They were not the enemies of the galaxy at that time, nor did I know the name by which they called themselves," Vhaldoq said, "I returned my creations to serve their masters and they found themselves ostracized for no reason they could understand. They formed the basis of the disaffected lot that came to regard the Jedi as saviors from their sorry state." "The Shamed Ones," Leia said in understanding, "Some of them followed Nom Anor." "Indeed, and he was incidentally the very one who I had produced the clone for to begin with," D'ukal said.

"You cloned that monster?" Han said, remembering all the wrongs committed by the self-serving alien and the way he'd torn their son from them and even founded the group which had tried to assist the Yuuzhan Vong in their takeover. "That was long before he was so notorious," the Grand Admiral said, "In your effort to destroy my facility on Monark you inadvertently released one of his doppelgangers. I have reason to believe that he remained hidden during the war and has only now reappeared to exert influence upon those that have not gone along with their leaders' direction."

"So how does that involve us?" Leia said. "I've uncovered rumors of suspicious activity, an attempt to revitalize the war machine that drove the Yuuzhan Vong and pit them against galactic civilization again. I wish to prevent such a catastrophe and I would like your assistance in doing so." "If the situation is this dire, we'll need to gather more evidence before the proper authorities will listen to us," Han said, "I've got contacts in the Smuggler's Alliance that can help with that."

"One of the reasons I invited you and your wife here," Vhaldoq said, "However, I will need a diplomat's skill to help cut thru the layers of bureaucratic nonsense that lay between me and the truth. I would appreciate it if Princess Leia would accompany me." While he hated to have his wife left behind with this unpredictable stranger, Solo couldn't think of another alternative. The Grand Admiral had effectively backed them into a corner with no other way out and he knew it. "All right," Han said, "The sooner we get started, the faster this will be over and done with."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

They had followed the group across the planet as they picked up more converts and eventually reached a buried form that proved to be one of the organic craft favored by the extragalactic aliens. It was Corran who spotted a telling clue as to what was going on as the Yuuzhan Vong boarded the craft, an interesting detail that Jag almost missed. Moving to join the back of the group at no objection from the illustrious prophet was the same warrior who had been humiliated earlier that day.

The vessel climbed into the sky and vanished. Fel sighed, tempted to rise and show himself. But he had no idea what sort of detection gear the Yuuzhan Vong might have and he didn't want to make their activity any more suspicious. "I knew that scene had to be staged," the young man said. "Yes," Horn agreed, "But for whose benefit? Ours, or those joining this charismatic leader?" "Probably theirs," Jag said, "How would he know we were watching?"

The Jedi looked odd for a moment, his head cocked to one side as if searching his memory. "How would you describe the attack he used?" Corran asked. "Looked like a release of charged electrical energy. Not enough to be fatal, but still painful," Fel said. "From what we know of the Yuuzhan Vong, they would see a leader who did that as showing his power over those under him," Horn went on, "The question is whether or not it was really what he claimed it to be." "You mean, you can't tell?" Jag said.

"I felt something faint, almost not there but quite real," the Jedi said, "I want your professional opinion. Could something like we saw be rigged up to produce the effects we witnessed, without the user having to call on the Force?" "Definitely," Jag said.

"Alright then," Horn said, "I think that it is time we checked in with Mara. They should be done at the Maw and we need to let them know that somebody bearing a striking resemblance to Nom Anor is in action and stirring up rebellious tendencies against the status quo." Fel nodded, eager to see Jaina again. The two men left their position and began their journey back to their waiting ship.

* * *

Somehow Luke managed to overcome his first instinct and didn't bring his weapon up to strike his attackers. Instead the green-white beam stabbed into the doorway and the folds gave way and he stumbled out into the light. The guards would have stopped him if two rocks hadn't reacted to his pull thru the Force and executed upward arcs into them that tossed them twenty feet away. Those in his cell had not yet come out, probably since he would be more able to guard a doorway.

Luke had no intent of finding out just how long it would be until his host found him. Sprinting despite his age and the many things he'd endured, Skywalker searched for some means of getting off this planet. He had not gone a hundred feet before a dark figure rounded the structure ahead and glared in his direction. Not Sival, Luke could tell that much. The outfit was vaguely familiar, while the man's face was shrouded by a hood. He brought up a red-white blade, and stood ready for the Jedi Master.

Falling in the Force, Luke leapt towards his foe and shifted direction at the last instant so as to land a glancing blow that slid down the length of his adversary's weapon as he spun to face him. Luke had no time for this one, for he knew the Dark Lord to be near and did not wish to face him and his apprentice at the same time. The man standing over him followed his path and his hood slipped back and revealed his features. Luke faltered as recognition set in and from nowhere came the voice of Darth Sival.

"I see you have met my best student," the Sith said, sounding like he was coming closer though the Jedi Master couldn't sense his presence. "As I understand it, this is not the first time he has received instruction in the ways of the Force," Sival went on and Luke saw him standing at the end of the line of buildings. "This is some kind of trick, an illusion. This man is dead," Skywalker said.

"I'm quite real, master," the other said as he spoke for the first time and his tones matched those Luke remembered perfectly, "I owe my life to Lord Sival." Luke didn't know how this was possible as he stared at his former student and one of his earliest losses to the Dark Side. Brakiss.

* * *

Jaina hadn't expected a warm reception on Denon, much less a political turmoil. As her brother had explained after greeting her, between the attacks here and at the Maw and the demands one stubborn individual was making it looked worse than it had in some time. "I thought ending the war was about stopping this sort of thing and working together for a better future," she muttered as she and Jacen ate lunch.

"Some people just find it hard to change," he told her, "Where did you say Mara went?" "Our contact suggested she rendezvous with the Smuggler's Alliance," Jaina said, "She sent a message to Corran and Jag to have them make contact with her at the Smuggler's Run." "Bet you wanted to be on that mission," her brother teased. "Any thoughts on this rogue group?" she asked.

"There's already rumors floating about that systems affected by the invasion are thinking of backing them, no matter what their agenda," Jacen said, "I've been doing some research on Jasque, and I've come up with an interesting tidbit." He paused as if for effect, and then said, "It is the place where Zol Xarh was first presumed dead." "He was a bounty hunter, right?" Jaina said. "Yes," her brother said, "But more important is the fact that the man he was looking for settled down there until about a year after the destruction of Alderaan and then vanished."

"Any ideas where he went?" she asked. "Not for some time, but I can tell you where he is now," Jacen said, "Giving every politician from Cal Omas on down a hard time for even thinking up something like Alpha Red." "Rianes?" Jaina said, "That is interesting." "There's more," Jacen said, "Just about seven years ago there was an attack of some sort on the Senate, followed by strikes on Coruscant, Sluis Van, Bastion and several other locations. Unofficial conclusion is that the mastermind behind it is the presumed dead Grand Admiral Vhaldoq D'ukal."

"I remember hearing mom talk about that for a little while after it ended," Jaina said, "I don't think anybody knew what was going on." "There's more," her brother said, "Vhaldoq's death occurred at the shipyards of Fondor and soon after that a bounty is posted for our lost bounty hunter, Zol Xarh."

"So the three of them are connected somehow," she said, "Should make for some interesting questions for our guest to answer." Jacen nodded and said, "What do you say he manages to avoid them all quite deftly?" Jaina smiled faintly and said, "It the nature of politics to dodge things like that. We can't change things overnight." Finishing her meal, she rose and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

There wasn't much left after they got thru with the small outpost, but since it had been built once those who had constructed it could likely do so again. What aggravated Valeriy was that it had existed, for some time apparently, and she had known nothing about it. The Moff glanced over at her guest, who was listening patiently to some report from Captain Janim while ignoring him at the same time.

How had Tork known? she wondered, but knew that the real question was how had those the man worked for been aware of the chance that a hidden base like this could exist? The Finality threaded its way clear of the mass of black holes at a slower pace than the ships which had been here, so there was naturally no sign of them as they floated in space near Kessel. Quirlarna was beginning to wonder what all this was about. Waving Janim off, the armored trickster walked towards her and there was purpose as well as a hint of menace in the way he came across the short distance.

"Now that our work here is done," Tork said, his voice rumbling like a soft peal of thunder, "We can contact my allies as we make our way to our next target." Valeriy had some idea of what that meant, for the purported Dark Lord had used this vessel as a highly visible symbol of the power he could wield at several brief stops on the way to the Maw. Never showing up in person, but the voice was enough to send shivers down the spines of many they encountered.

Whether they believed their ears or not, the Moff couldn't say. Stirring up this level of trouble could only go one of two ways, she knew. Either they would get what they wanted or their continued lives would be drastically abbreviated. Quirlarna knew which she hoped to have befall them as they made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

The mess that was the Smuggler's Run made a good location for a covert rendezvous, and now that her son was sleeping by her side Mara felt some of the tension that had been with her since the strike on the Maw fade away. Jag was the first to speak, breaking out of his usual withdrawn manner as he hailed her and said, "Where's Jaina?" "I sent her on an errand back to Denon," Jade Skywalker said, her tone matter of fact and she hoped that Fel would let her leave it at that.

No time now to go into what had happened in their absence or her brief encounter with the visitor she hadn't expected to see again. More of a chance for that later, she thought. Corran came on the channel and outlined what he and Jagged had seen. "Did he actually use that name he was going under at the time of your trip to Zonama Sekot?" Mara asked. "We only saw him for a brief time, but if it wasn't the Nom Anor we all know so well it was somebody that looked a lot like him and had been through a great deal of effort to look like Yu'shaa should look now," Horn told her.

Mara nodded, remembering what Luke had told her about his mission before he had vanished. It wasn't much to go on, but she had to give it a shot. "I need the two of you to head out to the Smuggler's Alliance and contact Talon Karrde," Jade Skywalker said. "You're going after Luke?" Corran said. "Yes, and if I can't get him out on my own I'll need any help I can get. Preferably from a source that doesn't have to go through sixty bureaucrats to get anything done," Mara said.

Jag laughed at that and said, "I know what you mean." "Plus if this movement to indoctrinate these disaffected Yuuzhan Vong is widespread, Lando and his droids can help track their movement," she said. "Like you did on Mon Calamari and Jaina did just after the loss of Coruscant," Horn said, "We'll get right on it. May the Force be with you," Mara was alone with Ben a short time later and she sat there and gazed at the stars for a long moment. Then she brought up the navigation console and began plotting a course to the Kathol Sector. "Come on," she told her son, "Let's go find your father."

* * *

She was not a woman without resources, and it didn't take Leia long to figure out that they were going to Muunilinst. The planet had been the site of a recent conference between the Moffs and Pellaeon, or so D'ukal said. The effects of the war could still be seen from orbit, but down below they were starting to become harder to notice. It only took a short time after identifying herself to be brought into the presence of the most powerful man in what had once been the Empire. Gilad glanced up, did a double-take and shot to his feet.

"It is good to meet you at last, Grand Admiral Pellaeon," Vhaldoq said smoothly. The two men were clad in nearly identical uniforms, which had prompted a few stares as they had been brought here. "What is he doing here?" Gilad asked. "We've come because I wanted to speak to you," Leia said, "That was the original reason, anyway. D'ukal had led me to believe that what is going on here is symptomatic of a larger disease." Pellaeon nodded, sizing the younger man up. In truth, D'ukal didn't deserve the uniform for he was in fact the clone of the individual who had originally earned it.

Leia had heard that story and many more during the voyage here, and was starting to believe that the man sometimes called the first Grand Admiral was one of the most complex individuals she'd ever met. "Grand Admiral Thrawn spoke highly of you, sir," Gilad said, "According to him, you helped ease transition to life among a mostly human military force." "The death of my student is old news," Vhaldoq said, "Those were different times and the means he sought to use might have worked if he had taken better precautions."

Leia frowned, for what D'ukal was proposing was nothing less than a return to the monolithic dictatorship she'd given her all to topple decades ago. The Grand Admiral must have caught her change in mood and he said, "Now the galaxy is again united, but there are yet forces seeking to drive wedges between you and the rest of the Galactic Alliance. If you let them, then you will be letting an even greater evil than the Yuuzhan Vong ever were loose in the stars again." "And what might that be?" Pellaeon said incredulously. Vhaldoq said, "The same that founded the Empire to start with and I once adhered to, the acolytes of the Dark Side; the Sith."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The standard meeting place for those seeking an audience with the heads of the Smuggler's Alliance was on board the Errant Venture and as Han set the Millennium Falcon down he realized how alone he was. Previously, he'd almost always traveled with somebody. Even after losing Chewie, he'd picked up a companion who'd eventually become the leader of a covert intelligence group that spanned the galaxy and was all but unknown save in certain circles. So, it was quite natural that he was expected.

Looking as good as the last time he'd seen them, Lando Calrissian, Talon Karrde and Booster Terrik all waited for Solo as he came down the ramp. A faint frown crossed the former gambler's dark face at the sight of Han by himself but quickly faded into his usual wide grin and hearty slap on the back. "Good to see you too, old buddy," Solo said as he caught a second look that passed between Karrde and Terrik. The mere fact that he was alone had clued them in to the unusual nature of his visit. They ain't seen nothing yet, Han thought as he stepped forward and shook the hands of the other men. "I need to ask you a favor," Solo said.

"Of course," Talon said and Booster nodded. "I take it you had to cut your vacation short," Calrissian put in innocently. "Something like that," Han muttered, "Can we talk in private? I really don't feel all that comfortable in the open." "We're expecting other guests shortly," Talon told him, "Since they're friends of your family, I thought you might want to know." "Who's coming?" he asked. "Jagged Fel and Corran Horn," Terrik said. Solo nodded, wondering how that pair had ended up together.

Fel was supposed to be helping Mara and Jaina out at the Maw, while Han wasn't sure how the Jedi had been occupied since the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. "I need to get in touch with the Ryn network," Han said, "Since I didn't have any clue as to how to contact them other than ask one of them to pass the word along and I couldn't take that sort of time I decided to come here." "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lando said, then added quietly, "There's nothing the matter, is there?" "Leia is following up a lead we had and is consulting with Grand Admiral Pellaeon," Solo said, "No, this is much bigger than that."

"Really?" Calrissian said, "Well, I wasn't going to bring this up but an old friend of yours is aboard. Just got here a few hours ago, in fact." "Who's that?" Han asked. "Zol Xarh," Karrde told him. Solo stopped in his tracks as the words affected him and he turned to Talon and said, "Who?!" "The bounty hunter who hired you and Luke to get him into the shipyards of Fondor," Terrik said. "Take me to see him," Han demanded, "Now!" The others didn't understand his urgency but if the man was who Solo thought it could provide many answers to his questions.

* * *

As he drank the brew that had been prepared for him, Luke glanced up at his jailer. Skywalker had been moved to a new cell following the test of his strength and now his captor kept him under constant surveillance. Most of the time it was one of the Yuuzhan Vong, but sometimes his student joined him. "I thought you were dead," Luke said plainly as he regarded Brakiss. "What is life?" Brakiss countered, "If you mean the existence where I served the Empire and was later led into the illusion that the Emperor had returned yet again, then I suppose you could say that the man you then knew is no more."

"The station you were on was destroyed," Skywalker said, "One of those who you had been close to felt that you were no more." "There is a legend that a small part of the last of the Sith Lords to die survived his death and was later recovered far from the spot he perished," Brakiss said. "You don't believe such myths, do you?" Luke said. "No, I don't," the younger man admitted, "But the fact is that not everything that occurs can be readily explained, can it?"

Remembering the account Talon Karrde of his trip into the area near here, Luke recalled that not everything the smuggler had described fit in with his knowledge of Force or normal laws of physics for that matter. "Did Sival clone you?" the Jedi Master felt compelled to ask. "Your mind has yet to expand to its furthest limit, Master," Brakiss said.

"You've only begun to reach the levels your students have achieved. Ask yourself, if your father destroyed the true evil in the galaxy why did those who wished to follow in his footsteps continue to rise up? Why did the Dark Side remain so prevalent in the galaxy, even in you? Anakin brought balance to the Force, but what Anakin didn't bring was harmony within those beholden to that power. Thus you have been beset by failures, differences and even conflicts within your own ranks. Until now, that is. Now, balance seems to be feasible once more in the galaxy. The only trouble is that such stability is tenuous at best. The slightest push either way could send things over the brink into an infinite abyss. Darth Sival has opened my eyes to the realization that what the Dark Side is matters not so much as what others think it is," his former student intoned.

Luke nodded, remembering his earlier conversation with the Sith Lord. Sival had achieved a kind of balance in his own way and was now trying to fulfill the ancient prophecy that had foretold the fall of the Jedi. "He can't possibly succeed," Skywalker told his former pupil, "The Dark Side cannot triumph." "You have eyes but cannot see, ears but you don't hear," Brakiss said, "There is only the Force and how we choose to use it. If what you term the Dark Side helps to maintain order and foster amity, is it wrong to support it?"

"The ends don't justify the means," Luke said, "My father stood by and let a whole planet die so that they could be one step closer to finding the rebel base. He killed his best friend because of a dispute that should've been settled before I was born. I followed the clone Emperor because I thought it was the best way to overthrow him, and like those before me I was wrong! Sival will follow the same path if he continues in this manner, it is inevitable." "You're right," the other man said cryptically, "You could say that he no longer fights the path that has been set before him and that he eagerly awaits the chance to finish his work. Only then will his destiny truly come to pass."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"The reparations you have suggested aren't nearly enough to cover our losses," Jonas Rianes was saying before the group of high officials and other influential people. Following the attack, security around Denon had been tightened and to most of the planet the very fact that this meeting was even taking place was a secret. However, Cal Omas thought wearily, Rianes makes more noise than a dozen Wookiees and seem to have no end of rhetoric to spew about the inveterate failings of the current leadership.

"There is more to be discussed than what my world has lost however," Jonas said, switching effortlessly to the fourth topic in as many minutes, "You have heard as well as I of the mysterious ships moving through the edge of Alliance space and in that formerly controlled by the Empire. If their numbers are even half what has been suggested, we could take serious damage if they become hostile to our interests. What is more, they are stirring up unrest in small star systems. There have even been rumors that one of those associated with this rogue group is a Dark Lord of the Sith."

Cal had heard much of these claims during the previous sessions and he decided now was the time to see if he could get Jonas to come to the point. "We've heard all this before, and are aware of the leanings of some governments," he said, "Is there a point in all this or do you just like to hear yourself speak?" There were some chuckles at that, but the other didn't let it faze him. "The point is, what this individual has been suggesting is that the Yuuzhan Vong cannot be simply allowed to sequester themselves away in some corner of our galaxy and be forgotten," Rianes said, "Given time, they may turn once more to their warlike manner. Each of those here is well aware that some of them still travel unchecked from place to place. They must be controlled so that this doesn't happen."

"The situation is under control," Cal insisted, "Or would you rather we attempt to divide them amongst our populace and treat them with suspicion all their days? Would you consign every last one of them to this fate, much like the weapon you rail against?" "I would not be so bold as to propose such a thing," Jonas said, "But it has already been spoken by others. We cannot let this situation continue as it is, for to do so is to invite destruction upon us all!"

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?!" Tork smiled beneath his mask at the reaction of Captain Janim and he could see that Moff Quirlarna shared the sentiment to a certain degree. But then, they didn't serve his master or anything save their own interests. "It is a prime target," Tork insisted, his voice specially modified so as not to give away the fact he was nothing more than an elaborate hoax. Much better crafted than the one which had revived Thrawn, but still he was a fraud. It was what he did best.

"It has survived previous assaults, including some by the Yuuzhan Vong," Valeriy told him. "We don't need to capture it," he said darkly, "Only to bring this to the Empire's doorstep and show them that they must side with us or fall." "Even with what you've given us, we don't stand a chance against the Empire," Janim objected, "Further, what you propose is treason! Especially if you are who you claim to be." "The Emperor would approve of what I am doing," Tork said, "This pale shadow of his realm is not worthy of my allegiance."

"After we finish here, then what?" Quirlarna said suspiciously, "Move against the Alliance more directly? Take whole sectors just because you feel like it? You're trying to change things, but I'm wondering what shape they will take when you are finished." I definitely need to keep an eye on her, Tork thought, looking for something that might distract them from figuring out his intentions. Remembering the capricious temper of Vader, the con man drew his weapon. With a flick of his wrist, the deadly red beam cut the conversation short and drew every eye on the bridge to him.

Crafted during his trip along the lines shown to him by the one he followed, it had taken every ounce of energy he possessed to get it to work. That just makes it easier to appear to be at the end of my patience, Tork thought as he bellowed, "Do not question me!" With his free hand he triggered another device on his belt that sent out an inaudible wave painful to most individuals. Both the Moff and the Captain covered their ears and several of the others cried out in pain. His demonstration over, Tork turned the mechanism off and stood over them with his crimson blade held ready.

"I have given you many things. Power, influence and the means to an end. Whether that is what you wish or not, you will do as I have said or you will no longer be of any use to me. And those who are not useful I will soon be rid of," he said. "I understand," Valeriy said, rising and glaring at him defiantly. He'd won the battle, but he could tell from the way she had spoken that the war wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

"What proof do you have, other than your word?" Gilad asked. "Once that was good enough even for the Emperor," Vhaldoq countered. "Maybe, but Palpatine is dead and you've haven't answered my question," Pellaeon went on, leaning back. The older man saw Organa Solo gazing at D'ukal thoughtfully as if wondering what had driven her to follow this stranger to this place and have this conversation. "It is said you have the power of the Force," Gilad said, "Did you use it to compel her Highness to come with you?" Leia frowned and Vhaldoq looked at her askance. Pellaeon nodded, knowing that he'd hit a nerve.

"Where is your husband, where is Han Solo?" the leader of the Empire asked. "He's gone to find evidence," Organa Solo said slowly, "I should have realized that meant that D'ukal had little or none to offer." "Convenient," Gilad said, turning back to the younger man, "Give me some specifics." "Have you heard of a man calling himself Darth Sival?" Vhaldoq said. "I have," Leia offered, "He appeared about the same time you did as was purported to be in command of a Super Star Destroyer you had given him."

"All true," D'ukal said, "As a precaution against his unpredictable behavior, I created a clone of him that was loyal to me. Just before my departure from the galactic scene, this duplicate was sent after the original and the ship Sival was on was evacuated. It later vanished into the Maw and was presumed destroyed." "But this man survived, and so did the clone you made I take it?" Pellaeon said, wondering why the other had done such things.

"I sought him out after my encounter with another clone of this man showed up with the Rebel group trying to take the plans for the first Death Star," Vhaldoq said, "Though Lord Vader killed him, I wondered where he had come from and my search led me to the resting place of Darth Sival." "Why would you want to find this man, if as you say you wish to stop the Sith now?" Gilad asked. "Control is better than destruction," Leia said, "That is what the Emperor had and lost. With his destruction came chaos, which has lasted until now."

"Princess Leia is right," D'ukal said, "There is only one way to conquer darkness, and that is to keep it in check. My measures were evidently not enough, but my goals were achieved nonetheless and the Jedi would rise to the occasion when true danger presented itself." "The Yuuzhan Vong," Pellaeon said thoughtfully, "So, five years have passed and the threat of these aliens is no more. If I were a Sith Lord bent on bringing the galaxy under my thumb, this would be the time I would strike." As if in answer to his words, in the distance there came the sound of alarms and he realized that this planet was once more being attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"If I could have a moment of your time, sir?" The man he'd come to see looked up and smiled at the young Jedi. "Jacen Solo! To what do I owe this visit?" Cracken said. "It's about that new member of the Senate, Jonas Rianes," Solo said before his nerve failed him. When the idea to see the former head of Intelligence had come to him, it all seemed so reasonable. Now he wondered if he could make the older man see the reasons for his concern.

"I've heard of him from Belindi," Airen told him, "Keeps her on her toes, that's for sure." "My sister and I feel that he's hiding something and wanted to speak with him and see if we could confirm our suspicions," Jacen told him. "Using the Force, no doubt?" Cracken said, "I'm not sure the others would approve of such a thing but if you had sufficient reason I don't see why you should be denied the chance. I haven't met the man myself yet, so I can provide some cover for you."

"That's what I had in mind," he said in relief, "Jaina is trying to backtrack the source of the explosion, but so far she's come up dry. If Jonas is involved in any way, we need to know." Airen rose, leading him to the door and together they stepped into the hall and made their way over the surface of Denon. "Any news on your parents or uncle?" Cracken asked casually as they walked towards the new location for Senate meetings. "Not since my sister arrived," Jacen said, "Reports of trouble have died down a bit too, almost as if whoever was behind it was gearing up for something on a larger scale."

They rounded a corner and could see the complex ahead. To his surprise, Solo spotted the man they were looking for at the door in earnest conversation with a second individual. "That's him on the left," the young man said. Airen frowned and Jacen caught the shift in his emotions as Cracken dragged him to one side and into an alley. "What's the matter?" Solo asked. "I can tell you two things about that man, my friend. One, he's not who he claims to be," Airen glanced back at the figures ahead in a way that sent a shiver down the young Jedi's spine, "Two, he's far more dangerous than you can imagine."

* * *

His father-in-law was waiting for him when Corran came down the ramp, along with Talon Karrde. "Just dropping by, eh?" Booster said, smiling at them both. The expression was laced with worry for his daughter and grandchildren so Horn said, "Mirax is waiting for me on Corellia. They're hidden in my grandfather's estate and safe." "So how did a disreputable rogue like you end up with an Imperial?" Karrde asked. "I volunteered," Jag Fel said, unwilling to rise to the challenge. "Mara sent us to ask for your help, Talon," Corran said, "She's gone looking for Luke."

"If you think I'm going to run halfway across the galaxy looking for her," Talon began. "Han might, once he's done here," Terrik said. "What's Solo doing here?" Jagged asked. "Grilling a visitor with Calrissian," Karrde told them, "Seems that the two have met before and have unfinished business." "Where's Leia?" Horn asked. "Han didn't say," Booster said, "I got the impression he didn't want to discuss her mission." "We need fuel if we're going to go all the way to the Kathol Sector with Solo," Fel said.

"You'll have to discuss that with him, so I wouldn't waste my money yet," Talon said at which Booster shot him a dirty look. "We could use a little rest," Corran admitted, "Let us know when Han finishes so we can talk to him." The two men returned to their ship in order to do as they had said and await the former smuggler.

* * *

"Oh my, are we in the Kathol Sector Mistress Mara?" Threepio asked as he joined her in the cockpit with the sleeping form of her son cradled in his bronze arms. "That's right, you've been here before," Jade Skywalker said. "I'd rather not remember that time," the droid told her, "Still, things did work out for the best." "I can sense Luke faintly from here," she told him, "Which is strange since I can usually feel his presence strongly even at greater distances." "Where is Master Luke?" he asked. "I wish I had a better answer," Mara admitted as she scanned the sector. Much to her surprise she immediately picked up an object drifting in interstellar space.

Easing the throttle up, she headed in that direction as her readouts revealed the nature of her discovery. "It's an X-wing," she said, opening a channel. Almost at once a series of familiar tones sounded and Threepio exclaimed, "R2-D2, is that you?" The tones rang out again, and the golden droid said, "Well of course I have my logic circuits working. How else would I be capable of translating your balderdash?" "I'm going to bring it aboard," Mara said, hoping a study of the craft would reveal the fate that had befallen her husband.

Swinging the bay doors open, she matched speeds and allowed the starfighter to drift inside. One it was secure, she put the ship on automatic and jogged back to the bay. The X-wing was mostly intact, and a simple tug freed Artoo from his socket and she lowered him in her invisible grip to the floor. "Artoo says that sometimes he wishes you wouldn't do that but that time is of the essence if we are to save Master Luke," Threepio told her after the smaller droid finished singing out its musical invective.

"Who captured Luke?" Jade Skywalker asked, "Which way did they go?" Artoo replied and for a moment Mara was sure the protocol droid was shocked by the other's reply. "What did you say, Artoo?" Threepio asked, "Are you sure?" R2-D2 let out an affirmative chirp and C-3PO turned back to her. "I am afraid that Artoo is certain he has identified their attackers," Threepio said, "He believes Master Luke was taken by the Yuuzhan Vong."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Lando said, counting off the points on his fingers to emphasize them, "The Maw has been compromised and Mara was supposed to be headed here for help. You don't know who is in charge of the fleet that attacked them but you think that this Sith Lord of yours has something to do with it. You believe that we can trust D'ukal for now, but should keep an eye on him. Have I left out anything?" "You've forgotten that while you delay me here I am unable to do what I came here to accomplish," the man said, holding the helmet of his Mandalorian armor in his lap.

He'd removed it at Han's request so that his friend could confirm that this was the same Zol Xarh Solo was familiar with. "How'd you know the Maw was in danger? Jedi hunch?" Han asked. "The Ryn network provided the clues, but the Force did play an integral part in saving your daughter and sister-in-law," the bounty hunter said. "Which side are you on these days?" Solo inquired, "I was never able to figure that out." "I have always done what I thought best," Xarh replied, "Whether things worked out as I intended them to was another matter."

"It really doesn't matter what he's done before, since we have no way of verifying whether or not that was actually him," Calrissian reminded his friend, "Now do you intend to hold him indefinitely or can he go about his business?" "Feeling those credits slipping away from you, eh old buddy?" the former smuggler said with a lopsided grin, "There's another question I want to ask. Where's that Wookiee you hung out with?" "My friend is old and often leaves for long periods without explanation," Zol told him, "I can really tell you no more than that."

Han nodded, and gestured to the door. "I hope you are successful, Captain Solo," the bounty hunter said as he rose and put his helmet back on, "When one as powerful and crafty as Darth Sival is involved you cannot be too careful." The man left, and Lando could see his friend gazing thoughtfully after him. "Come on, Jag and Corran have to be here by now," Calrissian said, "They probably have news of Mara." Solo nodded and together the two old friends headed down the corridor.

* * *

The ship that was landing was of the same type as the others he'd observed coming and going and Luke Skywalker took in a breath of fresh air and glanced at the man watching him closely. Brakiss wasn't letting the arrival distract him, especially since the man knew what the Jedi Master was capable of. Luke could probably overpower him even unarmed and gain that vessel in order to get away, but then he would still have little answers as to what Sival was up to here. The Sith Lord appeared at the edge of the complex, heading to where the new arrival sat. The fact that they were letting him outside told Skywalker that they were pretty confident there was no chance of him getting away.

The opening on the side of the craft widened and a contingent of Yuuzhan Vong warriors filed past Sival and towards the waiting structures. "New disciples, eager to learn the path to redemption," Brakiss said. "You mean zealots, seeking death rather than subservience," Luke corrected. "Call it what you will," the younger man said, "I find much in common with them." Skywalker did not reply, for his attention was drawn to the figure that now stood before the Sith Lord. Though he had never seen him in this guise, the alien was instantly recognizable. Luke felt dark emotions begin to well up as his mind called up the atrocities committed by this one.

An old Jedi who had hidden among the invaders had said that understanding was the key to conquering the Dark Side, but Skywalker couldn't imagine a way that could overcome the loathing he was trying to suppress before it gave way to action that would surely mean death. "Nom Anor is the key to our plan," Brakiss said, naming the being who was speaking with Sival, "It is through him that much of our influence over his kind comes." "He shouldn't be here," Luke said, "He was aboard the same vessel as the last of the Supreme Overlords of the Yuuzhan Vong when it was destroyed and he didn't get off." "What you say is true, from a certain point of view," Brakiss said, mocking one of his teachings, "You see, this is not the original though he has been carefully crafted to resemble him." Skywalker understood now and turned back to looking at the newcomer, having gained mastery over his feelings now that he knew this was a clone.

* * *

The room was abuzz with alarms and frenzied reports as the fleet above pounded at the defense Pellaeon was able to muster. "Sir," Vhaldoq said, "If you give the order my fleet can be here within the hour. Their presence could turn the tide of battle." The older man nodded wordlessly, pointing to a comm station. After a few moments fine-tuning the controls, D'ukal reached his armada and relayed the message. "I should have known you'd put them on standby in the vicinity," Leia said. "How else do you think I got to our rendezvous point?" the Grand Admiral countered, "Do you think I flew all the way across the galaxy in the shuttle we came here in?"

Gilad was handling the situation well, though Vhaldoq knew that it was unlikely he'd get immediate support from the Moff Council after the many times he'd been at odds with them. A thought occurred to D'ukal and he went to the older man's side. "Where are the Moffs now?" he asked quietly. "All of them are off the planet, except for Sarreti and Flennic," Pellaeon told him, "Why?" "Have any of them fallen out of touch recently?" Vhaldoq asked. "As a matter of fact, I haven't heard from one of them for a number of days," Gilad said, "Just what are you getting at?" "Which one?" the younger man inquired. "Valeriy Quirlarna, why?" the other said.

"Open a channel to that fleet," D'ukal said, his hands folded behind his back. "You think this Moff Quirlarna is up there?" Leia asked. "We'll know, in a minute," Vhaldoq said as the technician signaled that the channel was ready. "To the ships above," D'ukal said, "This is Grand Admiral Vhaldoq D'ukal. I know that your records say that I am dead, but I can assure you that I am very much alive. In a matter of minutes, forces loyal to me will be coming out of hyperspace and assisting in the defense of Muunilinst. These include the Super Star Destroyer Star Empire as well as numerous support vessels. I will not hesitate to use deadly force if I believe it to be necessary. I call upon Moff Valeriy Quirlarna to stand down and cease hostilities at once."

Flicking the switch so they would no longer send his words, the younger man said, "Now we wait." It was not long before the ships above began drifting outward as if hesitant to give up such a prize. That reluctance died when his fleet dropped into normal space and all the vessels above which has been throwing their firepower down on the planet drove towards deep space and out of range of his command "Thank you for your assistance," Pellaeon said, extending his hand to D'ukal. The two men shook hands and Gilad said, "I'm not certain how I can assist your efforts, but I think you have enough to take to the Galactic Alliance without waiting for Captain Solo." "I agree, though I wish we could get a message to Han as to where I'm going," Organa Solo said. "Do not worry, your Highness," Vhaldoq said, "I have a feeling that we'll meet up with him sooner than you think."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

"I don't understand, Jacen," she said, "If what you said is true why didn't General Cracken approach the Senate on this matter? If he knows anything at all about Rianes, he should share it with those he has influence over. He is an unpredictable troublemaker, and is already pushing for drastic measures to deal with the threat he perceives. Cal Omas is having enough trouble keeping him in check as it is."

"Airen told me that the exact details of his mission were classified and he would have to get clearance to release them," her brother said, "It's hard to believe, but even after all these years some people are more concerned with keeping secrets than getting what needs to be done accomplished."

"Well, at least one of us has made some progress," Jaina said, "I've finished a study of the damaged structure with the aid of Belindi Kalenda and a team of specialists. While they could reach no conclusions regarding the source of the detonation, they were able to find out what amount of material would have to have been used to do the sort of damage that occurred. There was not enough residue to see if it was really the work of the Yuuzhan Vong we found or if his presence was part of some sort of hoax."

"The Yuuzhan Vong have acted covertly before, in the case of Nom Anor and that priestess who tried to poison the Jedi," Jacen said, "They are quite capable of deception, treachery and much more. But the real question is why would they do this? The only logical reason seems to be what Jonas is proposing." "Perhaps not all of them are in on this," she said, "Remember that small groups have acted on their own in the past." "We need more answers, and Rianes isn't going to stop until he gets some results," Jacen said, "At this rate he'll override wiser minds and put us at war again. Any ideas?"

* * *

"Why did not press the advantage we had while it was ours?" Tork asked, his voice a low growl, "You should have not let this man's knowledge of your identity sway you." "You had encounters with Vhaldoq, Lord Vader," Valeriy countered; frustrated at the charade she was being forced to maintain. It was growing tiresome, and the con man wasn't helping her maintain the tenuous hold she had on the star systems that had chosen to back them.

"Our forces were evenly matched," Quirlarna went on, "D'ukal is renowned as something of a genius and we really didn't intend to capture Muunilinst anyway. What other reasons do I need?" "It was a bluff," the armored man countered, "But it has revealed to me your innermost thoughts. You do not really want to follow the course I have laid before you, do you Moff Quirlarna?"

"It would help if I knew just what I was getting into," Valeriy snapped back, "Turning worlds against the policies of the Galactic Alliance which have the Yuuzhan Vong to go without reprisals is one thing, but this aggression is something else. We can't hold onto much with the limited power you have given me, and losing a portion of it in a contest with Vhaldoq is to no one's advantage." "Perhaps you need a reminder of the consequences of overstepping your authority," Tork said, his hand dipping to his belt.

The Moff could take this no more, and knew she had to put him in his place. Her blaster flew from its holster and spat energy at him. The iridescent beam of the lightsaber deflected each one and sent them into the walls and consoles. There was a grunt of pain, and Valeriy saw Captain Janim clutching his arm where one of the ricochets had apparently hit him. "Lower your weapons, Valeriy," the con man said pleasantly, "We have bigger things in store than the power struggle between the two of us."

"What would that be?" she asked, reluctant to return the blaster to her belt. "All that we have done is merely a prelude to convincing the most powerful forces in the galaxy to aligning themselves with one bent on their destruction, much as Palpatine did many years ago," Tork said. "Why would the Galactic Alliance readily cave in to such demands?" the Moff countered, "You don't think that what we've done will give us leverage to assume control over them?"

"On the contrary, Moff Quirlarna," he replied, "I expect that they will not listen to a word we say and do everything they can to stop us. It will only be when they fail that the time will arrive for one who can to enter the arena." "So where are we going next?" Valeriy asked. "Don't worry about the details of our itinerary," Tork said, "Leave them to me."

* * *

"I was wondering when you two would show up," Corran said as Solo and Calrissian came in. Han nodded, smiling pleasantly at him and shaking his hand. "Diplomacy isn't everything you thought it would be, eh kid?" Solo commented. "We heard about what happened at the Maw, but that doesn't explain why you're here," Lando interjected. "How'd you know about the Maw?" Jag asked, "We got the news directly from Mara and according to her Jaina was inbound for Denon." "Reliable source," Han told him, "Let's leave it at that. So where did Mara run off to?"

"Luke still hasn't checked in and she's getting worried," Horn said, "She took Threepio and Ben out to search for him." "And you wanted backup," Calrissian guessed. "Karrde has too many other things on his hands to drop everything and head out there, but he figured that since you were on board..." Jag said, but Solo interrupted, "Hold on a minute! I've still got to catch up with Leia. There's no telling what sort of trouble she's been in while I was gone." "Leia was out to find out if the rumors of trouble were true," Lando said, "We've got enough to take to Denon and get them to do something."

"Dealing with politicians isn't my specialty," Han said. "Yes, but your daughter is there and with the news she brought added to your own the Galactic Alliance will have to take action," Corran said. "All right, but it'll be a brief stop," Han said, "Well, what are we standing around here for?" Fel smiled at the older man's comment, moving out towards the ship he and the Jedi Knight had come here on.

"You didn't tell them about Yu'shaa," Jagged remarked as the ramp was raised. "It was hard enough convincing Han to go to Denon without him knowing about that," Corran replied, "We'll follow them in and then I think it would do us some good to follow Mara's lead and try to see where Luke has been all this time." Jag nodded, & soon both ships were cruising through hyperspace towards Denon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

For a moment he lay in the darkness, wondering what had awoken him. Stretching out with the Force, Luke Skywalker felt the presences outside his cell and realized that one of the guards was unconscious. There was a soft thud, and the Jedi Master felt the second guard's awareness fade. Leaving only whoever had knocked them out to deal with, Luke thought as he identified the third presence. He had little time to react to what he found out before the form of his rescuer was outlined in the doorway against the starry night and a soft metal cylinder arced into his palm.

Without conversation, the two of them jogged thru the quiet encampment and across the rolling hills beyond. When they had achieved a safe distance, Skywalker grabbed the other by the shoulder and pulled both of them to a halt. "Brakiss, what's going on?" he said. "Appearances can be deceiving," the younger man said, "Sival has left on business of his own and I saw a chance to get you out. Do my motives really matter that much?"

"So you have finally forsaken the Dark Side," Luke said. "Let's not quibble over semantics, Master," Brakiss said, "I have a vessel waiting nearby that we can use to get off this rock, if that is what you want to do." "Since Sival is gone, I see no reason to stay," the Jedi Master said. Trudging off thru the night, Luke reflected that sometimes things turned out in ways you least expected them to.

#

"Thank you for accepting my hospitality," Vhaldoq said, pouring some wine. Leia sampled it and nodded thanks. "Do you find it interesting that Sival would turn over the Super Star Destroyer I gave him to someone else?" D'ukal asked. "I just thought he'd constructed another one," Organa Solo said, sampling some of the dishes that the Grand Admiral had laid before her. "The differences are subtle, but quite unmistakable," Vhaldoq said, "The only reason I can think of is that he had found a more suitable ship to command."

"According to the files Pellaeon gave us, Valeriy Quirlarna has been one of those opposed to our current policies towards the Yuuzhan Vong," she observed, "Based on the behavior of the forces she commands, I'd say she wants more drastic action against them to be taken." "I have been perusing those same reports," D'ukal said, "The descriptions of the Sith Lord that is rumored to be at her side don't match what I know of Darth Sival."

Leia nodded, a shiver running down her spine as she recalled one particularly disturbing suggestion regarding the identity of this personage. Finishing what was laid before her, she rose and nodded respectfully at her host. "I need to get some rest," she said, "I have a feeling that my schedule will be filled to capacity when we reach Denon."

Vhaldoq nodded and said, "You must do what you think is right, of course." Turning her back on him and heading thru the corridors of the Star Empire, Leia soon reached the quarters assigned to her. Locking herself in, she laid down on the bed and tried to dispel her worries about the safety of her family. As she finally drifted off, one last dark specter arose in her thoughts and was quickly banished. After all, who would dream of really making a clone of Darth Vader?

#

"That's unusual," Mara muttered as the planet ahead was lit up by weapons fire again. Two ships were rising from the atmosphere. One was of a more conventional design; while the second matched what she'd learned was typical of the Yuuzhan Vong. "What are you referring to, Mistress Mara?" Threepio said, turning his attention away from young Ben for a moment. "They're both firing the same kind of weaponry," she explained, "Which is even stranger since they both appear to using lasers."

Reaching out towards the planet, she caught the sense of the crews of the vessels and stiffened in shock. Her hands were moving on the controls even before she consciously thought of swinging them closer to the planet. The golden droid moaned as he was thrown against the wall by the change in attitude, but her son appeared to be unaffected by the shift in course. The fleeing ship had noted her headlong plunge towards the planet and deftly evaded her fire so that it hit the Yuuzhan Vong craft instead.

Damaged beyond repair, the alien craft slipped down towards the atmosphere in a deadly spiral. The light on the comm system flashed and Mara opened a channel. "Your timing is excellent, though your aim needs work," the cheerful voice said on the other end. "You're one to talk, farm boy," Jade Skywalker said happily, pleased to have found her husband at last.

"We have a rendezvous my pilot needs to make and a lot to talk about," Luke went on. Reaching out towards the second presence on the craft before her, Mara identified it as well and nodded to herself. "You're absolutely right, Luke," she said, "But let's make tracks first." "I couldn't have said it better myself," Luke told her as the two ships shot towards the safety of the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

The blaring sirens made it impossible to sleep and Cal stood beside Garm Bel Iblis as they looked at the display showing the emerging situation in orbit of Denon. Though the world had avoided severe damage during the fight with the Yuuzhan Vong, the defenses the Galactic Alliance could mount were in place to ward off most attackers. I guess nobody expected something like this, Omas thought as the orbiting Super Star Destroyer let loose countless volleys of turbolaser fire at one of their orbiting defense platforms.

"We're being hailed," Belindi Kalenda said as she came up at his side, "They're using a code that has been out of date since before the fall of the Empire." "Can anyone pick it up?" he asked. "It's not encrypted in any way," the chief of Intelligence told him, "I think they want people to see this." "Put it through," Garm ordered and a moment later the image being sent was visible to them both. "Emperor's black bones," Cal whispered as the dark figure spoke.

"Your actions have only continued to betray the weakness all too evident in the Rebellion from which you sprang," the masked figure said, "Had you carried out the threat to annihilate the Yuuzhan Vong, they would never again have the opportunity to rise against you. I speak on the behalf of the worlds which have bent before my power and declare that we will do something about this problem! My fleet will crush your pathetic government beneath its heel and then march on the remnants of the alien populace. We will then be rid of them, wiping them out without mercy."

"Who does this charlatan think he is?" Bel Iblis muttered. "He'll convince some people that this is real and that's all he needs to start a panic," Cal said, "There are some who'd oust us themselves rather than take the chance that Darth Vader has somehow returned and is seeking to make us pay dearly for our failures."

* * *

"This is a fine mess," Han commented as he watched the scene of combat form outside his window, "Remind me to thank you later for suggesting we come here." "Jag just launched his starfighter," Lando said, "He probably wants to get into the thick of things before Jaina does." Solo nodded, for given his daughter's past record that was just where she would go as soon as she realized the scope of the problem. "Now do you think we should have checked up on Leia first?" Calrissian inquired.

"Not that it would have made a difference," Han said as he coordinated the movement of his aging ship with the one Horn was flying. "I must say, whoever is funding this faction certainly pulled out all the stops," Lando remarked, "In addition to that flying wedge of death, they've got a number of Imperial Star Destroyers and hordes of TIE fighters. You know how difficult it is to find good pilots in that quantity, especially with the turmoil that has been festering everywhere you look for the past five years."

"Maybe they recruited the remnants of the Peace Brigade or made their own cloning cylinders," Han said idly, "How would I know? It could even be droids like the ones that crazy student of Luke's set on us just after the Senate was bombed." "Have you looked at the news reports?" Calrissian said, "The facilities being used have come under attack again and some think the Yuuzhan Vong are behind it."

"Fascinating," he said as he shot a few TIE fighters on their way to the battlefront. At the edge of the system, Solo saw another group of ships come out of hyperspace of similar design and wondered if they were reinforcements for the attackers or they had come to help those defending Denon. The display lit up with the identity of the new arrivals and Han shook his head in amazement.

"Excellent timing as always," the former smuggler muttered as the second group of vessels came closer and began hammering at the defenses of the first. "Where'd they come from?" Lando asked as the two largest vessels faced each other. "I'll explain it to you later," Solo told him as the fray went on.

* * *

"This is an unexpected occurrence, but one I think will work to our advantage," Tork said as Quirlarna just stared at him. She probably thinks I'm insane and I wouldn't want to disillusion her, the con man thought. "Any reply from Denon?" he asked. "Not yet," Janim said without even glancing at him. "They can take us all out if they try hard enough," Valeriy reminded him, "Perhaps it would be wise to move up your timetable."

"Do you think any of the Jedi will try to board us and confront me?" Tork asked as he avoided discussing the carefully laid plans his master had given him. "As a matter of fact, a ship is already heading up from the surface towards us," Janim said, "A Jedi could be on board, but then you would know that wouldn't you?" The hate for the man overwhelmed Tork and he thrust out his armored hand for the other. Janim evaded and yet seemed to be stricken and having trouble drawing breath.

The experiments were successful, Tork thought, Now we can give our acolytes what they seek most. Releasing the man, Tork flexed his hand and faced Quirlarna. A look of fear was plainly visible for a moment before she buried it beneath a professional mask. "There is indeed a Jedi coming our way," Tork said, sensing inwardly that his statement was true without really knowing why, "One of the most powerful to rise in the time of conflict so recently past. We shall allow him to board and escort him into my presence." "You sound as if you know who's coming," the Moff said. Nodding her way, he said, "Perhaps I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

"Just what we needed," Leia Organa Solo muttered at his side, shaking her head as she looked out at the strike force that was assailing Denon. Vhaldoq suspected that it would take much more to convince this fleet to leave the system on this occasion, and D'ukal wondered how it all fit into the Sith Lord's scheme. "I will use all my resources to bolster your defenses," the Grand Admiral told her.

"Yes, but does anybody down there know that they can trust you?" she countered, "I'm not even sure I can believe that you had no idea this would happen." "It was a distinct possibility," he admitted, "In fact, that was one of the reasons I decided to come here next." But Leia's attention was no longer directed at him, but instead at the shifting battle lines before them. It only took Vhaldoq a moment to find the source of her interest and he had to smile faintly at the sight.

"Perhaps we should hail them," D'ukal suggested, "A word from you or your husband might be sufficient to let those in charge of this planet's defenses know we mean them no harm." Organa Solo stepped over to the comm station, slipping on a headset and talking earnestly into it for a minute or two.

"Han will send the message, but since the war with the Empire has been over for some time I doubt they'll be unwilling to accept your services," she told him. "Especially since they're already being rendered," the Grand Admiral said softly as the two groups continued to pound away at one another.

* * *

"Just like old times, eh?" Jag smiled but didn't answer as the nimble clawcraft cut another of the enemy starfighters to shreds. While he and Jaina weren't exactly nearby, they were fighting the same battle in the way they had at the height of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. He had drawn close to her in that time, and hoped for a chance to continue their relationship in the future. This conflict was merely another obstacle to overcome.

"If you mean the days when the Emperor threw everything at his foes and then some, I wasn't around for that," Fel said. "Neither was I," Jaina said, "But we've logged a lot of hours up against tougher foes than these. Sometimes I think the only way Palpatine stayed on top was through overwhelming force." The creation of the Death Star seemed to support that notion, and again Jag had reason to speculate on the sort of government the man who his father had chosen to follow might have spawned.

But since those days were also dead and gone, such thoughts only served to distract him. As his clawcraft came about, he saw that the enemy Super Star Destroyer was growing dark as a shadow covered its bulk. Jagged frowned, knowing that they weren't even close to the night side as he glanced towards the source of the darkness. His eyes widened as he recognized the silhouette and he hit the control that allowed him to transmit a message in the clear where everyone could hear it.

"Incoming vessel on course for battle zone!" Fel called out, "Eclipse-class Star Destroyer on rapid approach from polar orbit!" On the tactical screen, he could see the shift in the formation as the vessels below turned their attention to the behemoth that was bearing down upon them and Jag wondered how they could face anything of that magnitude.

* * *

The decks of the enemy flagship were quiet as Jacen went along, with none of the usual alarms present during a battle. Either the person in charge knew his crew was aware of the situation, Solo thought, or there wasn't anyone to hear them. Considering the sparse indications he was receiving thru the Force, the young man was inclined to believe the latter. He sensed concern from his family as some new element entered the fray, and Jacen got the sense of an encompassing veil being thrown over the engagement.

Finding an unoccupied turbolift, Solo was able to soon begin his climb to the bridge. His decision to come onboard had been part curiosity and part simple military tactics. If the individuals in charge needed persuasion to leave the system, he could provide it. And if the man who had spoken in their behalf was here, Jacen had to know the truth about him as well.

Given all that he had heard of his legendary grandfather, Solo knew that was the last person he wished to be up against. As he went, Jacen shut himself off from the turmoil outside the vessel lest it distract him and poured all of his concentration into speeding his ascent. If somebody knew what he was up to, it wouldn't take much effort on their part to slow him down. Having finally reached the appropriate deck, Jacen whipped out his lightsaber and cut through the lock.

The doors slid aside and the young Jedi vaulted outside. The bridge was busy, but that was unnoticed as the individual standing before him regarded Jacen. There was no change in his bearing as the armored man drew and ignited a red-white blade and stood ready. "I have been waiting for you," said Darth Vader.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

"Who invited them to this party?" Lando grumbled as the incredible war machine obliterated one of the smaller Star Destroyers in a flash of internal detonations. His friend didn't answer, instead concentrating on flying the freighter. The enemy forces seemed to have been given pause by the arrival of the huge battleship and Calrissian only hoped they had the good sense to leave the system while they could.

Between the ships from Denon, the fleet at the edge of the system and the ebony mass of the Eclipse-class Star Destroyer; the attackers had no hope of victory. The commander of the first Super Star Destroyer to arrive must have realized that, for his vessel was already swinging towards a safe point for entering hyperspace. The larger vessel seemed to be paying it no heed and now that Lando thought about it they weren't launching any starfighters either.

"I don't like this," he told Solo, "I don't like it at all." "I doubt that you'll find any of the politicians on Denon willing to turn down a gift like this," the former smuggler said, squeezing off a round into an approaching cloud of TIE fighters. "It's not like somebody brings a ship that size into battle every day," Lando said, "Where's it been all these years?"

"Maybe somebody built one in secret to fight the Yuuzhan Vong and they only just got thru with it," Han suggested as some smaller craft jumped to lightspeed. Calrissian supposed that the explanation made sense, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the arrival of this vessel was all too convenient.

* * *

Though his skill was less than a match for the younger man, Tork did not waver in his stance as his opponent came towards him. The con man could hear Moff Quirlarna ordering the withdrawal of their forces and he could sense his Master's presence as easily as he could see the prow of the new Apocalypz hanging before them. Lunging towards him, the Jedi swung towards the controls mounted on the front of his armor. Tork deflected the blow, focusing completely on the youth.

There was something familiar about him, and it took him only a moment to confirm his earlier suspicion. "I suppose that I should be honored by your presence, Jacen Solo," he said, "Rest assured that you will not destroy me easily." "Why are you here?" the other countered, "What purpose do you serve?" "I am now and have always been a student of the Dark Side," Tork said, "I am a champion of order, and the herald of a new beginning for the galaxy."

Beams of pure energy met again and again, with the con man keeping one hand on the blade and parrying each of his foe's strikes. "You don't want to destroy me," he said, "I can feel the conflict within you. Embrace your fear and your hate so that all will bow to your will." "To understand why I feel as I do is to be the master of my destiny," Jacen said, "I will not turn to the path of destruction." Tork nodded, and with accuracy gained from years in the fringe he threw his deactivated weapon straight at the younger man.

The blow floored the Jedi as the con man walked calmly forward and pressed his heel onto the arm of his foe. Smiling faintly, Jacen lashed out at Tork with a wave of power. Unflinching before the attack, the impostor tapped into that energy to call the dormant lightsabers to his hand. "You have much to learn, my young friend," Tork said softly. Solo shifted his aim, pulling a blaster from the holster of a nearby officer towards him. The con man stepped back, allowing the young man to rise and snatch the weapon from the air.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Tork said, igniting his weapon. "There are many ways to use any tool," Jacen said, abruptly pulling the power cell from the blaster. A wave of blue energy suddenly enveloped his adversary, and Solo crumpled with the appropriated weapon clattering to the deck. "Have him restrained and placed in the detention center," Tork said, "I will deal with him later." Outside, the stars changed to the mottled sky of hyperspace and he knew they were on their way. Valeriy would probably want an explanation of what was going on, but that could wait. There was so much they still had to do.

* * *

As the strange craft drew near, Luke could tell that he had encountered the occupant before. But precisely where was as yet a mystery to him. Now that he was again with his family, he could devote time to unraveling the strange behavior Brakiss had displayed. They were soon docked with the new craft, and a signal flashed as they had arranged to show the two of them could come across. Moving back to the airlock, Skywalker and his wife soon made their way through the ship to the bridge. Where two very familiar personages awaited them.

Passing by Brakiss for the moment, Luke focused on the aged pilot. "Rkvzlnmara," he said, using the name by which he had been introduced to the Wookiee, "How did you get mixed up in this?" [Where Sival is involved, I am always attentive,] the alien said, [My health is not what it once was. I fear I have little time to speak with you. At least I got to see my apprentice safely extricate you from the grasp of the Sith Lord and his new allies.]

"We need to check out what Sival is going to do next," Mara said, "Any idea where we should look?" [His servants will not rest until they find you, lest they suffer punishment from him,] Rkvzlnmara said as though he hadn't heard the query, [My old friend has made arrangements to rendezvous with me shortly near Kessel. I would appreciate it if you aided him in his search for a means of halting the Sith once and for all.] "Somehow I think those like Sival will never truly be in our past," Luke said.

The Wookiee sighed, growing visibly weaker as he said, [Have faith in the guidance of the Force, Master Skywalker. It led me to save my student from certain death and the choices I have made have driven me to this point. The Jedi once more stand on the brink, dividing the line between darkness and light. As you have recently seen, it doesn't take much to tip the scales. You must choose, act and only then will you truly be triumphant.]

The alien's voice faded, and then his body did likewise and in the space of a moment he was forever gone. "I take it that the man we're going to meet is Exar Kun," Jade Skywalker said. "You have guessed correctly," Brakiss said, "However, he is also more than that." Pausing briefly, Brakiss collected himself and said, "You see, he's my father."

* * *

As the shuttle from the mammoth vessel above sat down onto the landing pad here on Denon, Jaina couldn't help but feel a little out of place as she stood by her family and watched the proceedings. Lando, Corran and Jag stood nearby; their association with the Alliance and the battle granting them access to this reception. According to her mother, the commander of the Super Star Destroyer in orbit had elected to stay there until all this was over. Probably doesn't want any of the politicians to be distracted, she thought to herself.

Certainly, there were enough high officials here today as she looked out over the crowd. At the front were Cal Omas, Garm Bel Iblis and Belindi Kalenda along with a host of others. Jaina also though she saw that Rianes character somewhere at the edge of the crowd. The ramp to the craft lowered and speakers blared a welcome to the being who had turned the tide. Better a new friend than an enemy, she thought as she focused on the figure just coming into view.

There was a barely audible gasp as it resolved into a middle-aged man wearing an ankle-length black cloak with odd projections on each shoulder that looked like horns. He had on a cowl, which obscured his face. Cal Omas stepped forward and said, "On behalf of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, I welcome you to Denon." The newcomer nodded, and drew back his hood.

Jaina froze, a shiver of recognition going through her. The features were older, weathered and scarred by time but she could tell that he looked just like Jonas Rianes. A relative? she mused, Or perhaps his father? "It is my honor to be here," the stranger said, "I am Sival Jeth." Her mother's sense changed at that, and she turned to her. "What is it?" she whispered. "The Sith Lord D'ukal has been tracking, the one who joined forces with him eight years ago; his name was Darth Sival," Leia said.

"Do you think that's him?" Han asked. "I can't feel any Force potential, but then I've never encountered a genuine Sith before," Jaina said, feeling dread. Convincing the leaders of the Alliance that this man was dangerous would be hard, but she had to try unless she wanted them all to become servants of chaos...

To Be Concluded...


End file.
